


I cross my arms, he crosses my patience; My Stiles

by Emaisnialleraf



Series: Derek and Stiles growing together after season 6. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, After season 6, Angry Derek, Clumsy Stiles, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, OTP Feels, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Derek, True Love, Writing doodle, not edited, stupid teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Derek isn't gonna let anyone or anything hurt his mate; Stiles is off limits.orStiles disregards his safety; Derek isn't happy.





	I cross my arms, he crosses my patience; My Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites! (even if it took me forever to title and i'm still unhappy with what I came up with) I love all my work but this one is so Stiles it makes me laugh every time I write a new line. It was fun to write and took me forever to post because I kept remembering little things and adding more.
> 
> I absolutely adore these one-shots and honestly until I hit writers block expect daily posts Wednesday through sunday.
> 
> Once again I do not edit my work because if I read over it before I post it I will change too much and I don't want to do that.  
> This is part of my series and all these stories are in order time wise, but do not need to be read in order because they are random scenes that don't correspond enough to make a specific timeline.
> 
> Please enjoy, leave me feedback!  
> Thank you,  
> Ema.

Stiles may have screwed up. 

 

This friday night he had decided on what exactly he had wanted to do with Derek, planning to surprise the werewolf with movie tickets to see the new Star Wars opening night. Yeah, it was partly for him but either way Derek would love the gift and the effort. 

Regardless of who it was for, all he was gonna do was drive down to the theater, get the tickets in advance, surprise his boyfriend and have really awesome cuddles before bed. He honestly didn’t plan on breaking a million of Derek’s rules by putting himself in danger and he really didn’t expect to end up in the hospital. 

All that happened was he simply drove around, finally finding a spot in the back of the parking-lot farther away from the building, late that evening and walking alone toward the backdoors. Yeah, he could have let someone know where he was but that would ruin the surprise. The failure to recognize the stranger ganging up on him was entirely his phone’s fault because he was texting Theo, he didn’t mean to get so distracted that he didn’t pay attention to the space around him!

In his mind it was just a small mistake that caused a huge overreaction. 

He also didn’t intend on pissing off the guy with the knife, that truly was a mistake. He was skinny and defenseless sometimes and the only thing he was good at was sarcasm and backtalk. He wasn’t trusted to carry a gun or pepper spray so what did anyone really expect him to do? He could have screamed, yes, but then he wouldn’t be able to tell the armed dude in front of him how stupid he looked with a bright red mask over his face. 

Either way it wasn’t actually that bad. He had a small cut on his arm, a few stitches covered with a bandage and then Melissa gave him a couple stickers and he was fine. In his defense, he didn’t even end up getting the tickets and that was punishment enough! And, it is worth mentioning that Scott happened to be at the theaters with Malia so he heard the commotion and immediately came out swinging. There. Problem solved!

 

Until the snitch, also known as Scott, felt compelled to call the alpha and tell him everything, sometimes his best friend was just a little untrustworthy and that as well shouldn’t be put on him. 

 

As soon as he picked out his stickers and went to jump off the bed the door to the hospital room was thrown open, causing heads to turn and freeze at the sight of a very angry Derek. He looked not only pissed, but .. yeah basically he was just pissed and glaring at the younger teen beginning to stand just a couple feet away.

“Hey, Der..” He chuckled softly, going to speak when the werewolf simply raised out a hand.

“Give me your phone.”  
Stiles frowned, reaching into his pocket with his good hand and quickly taking a few steps forward. Derek snatched the phone gently from his grip, only raising it again with a raised eyebrow this time.

“And your keys.”  
“What?”  
They locked eyes and Stiles crossed his own brows in confusion. 

“Give me. Your keys.”  
“Der! Why?”  
At the silent response he caved, looking down and biting his tongue as he handed over the keychain filled with random keys and trinkets. They were immediately taken as well, handed over to the other alpha and stuffed in a pocket. 

“We are going home and you aren’t leaving the loft until you are healed and I get exactly what happened out of you. Come.”  
He turned toward the door, opening it back up and storming out as the teenager quickly followed behind. 

“Melissa, Scott, have the jeep back whenever is best for you. We aren’t gonna need it for a while.”  
“But my stuff!”  
Stiles whined all the way down the hall, groaning and stomping at times before finally accepting the silence and reaching for his boyfriend’s hand. Derek sensed the reach, letting himself calm down before turning and connecting their hands. 

 

Derek held his hand all the way to the car, opening up the passenger door and looking around the parking-lot as his boyfriend got into the car. He then continued to close the door, walking to his own seat and starting up the car. 

“I thought you didn’t get mad at me,” the younger of the two groaned, picking nervously at the bandage with guilt in his voice. 

“I’m not. I’m pissed.”  
“That’s the same thing!”  
“Shut up, Stiles.”

 

After a very silent, very awkward car ride they got back to the loft, Stiles immediately heading to the couch and taking a seat as Derek walked toward the kitchen. 

The werewolf wasn’t gone for long, coming back with a cup of milk and handing it off before taking his own seat next to the much smaller teen against the edge. 

Wasting no time he jumped into the story, ignoring the growls and headshakes of his angry alpha next to him on the cushion.

“You went to the theater alone, at night, in the dark all while texting and ignore everything around you. What the hell, Stiles? What were you thinking? Were you? Thinking?”

“I got distracted!”  
“Yeah, distracted. I swear to god one day you are going to get yourself killed!”  
“I didn’t mean it!”  
“Next time just freaking scream or something, and don’t talk back to a man with a knife. If you can help it.”  
Stiles continued trying to apologize, Derek simply ignoring him to stand and pull off his shirt. As he walked toward the stairs he turned back around, speaking in a tone that almost caused a spike of rebellion in the other across the room. 

“I am going to bed. It’s almost 9:30 and I’m tired. Be up in five minutes.”

Stiles could only nod, lowering his head and rolling his eyes in a way where he knew Derek wouldn’t notice. 

God, he was so bossy.

Such a sourwolf. 

Either way he was still getting his cuddles, everyone knew Derek couldn’t last without them. So with a heavy smirk and excited giggle he quickly put down his now empty glass, slipping off his shoes and running toward the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note : As mentioned, I do not write on Monday's and Tuesdays! Those are my busiest nights and I simply do not have the time unfortunately. 
> 
> I will though be back Wednesday for my next run!  
> Note : Thursday and Friday will be a 2-part! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed,  
> Ema.


End file.
